The Follower
by xMoonlightShadowx
Summary: 2 years since the the death of the Earl and the end of the war. Now, Allen and Lenalee has reached a steady relationship but things get a little weird. Mysterious deaths are occuring in the city and someone is after Lenalee. AllenXLenalee.


**Chapter 1 – The Message**

Knock Knock.

_Silence…_

Knock Knock.

_Silence…_Knock Knock.

"I know you're in there Lenalee…"

The said girl gave a sigh and stood up from her bed. _No use hiding forever. _Walking towards the door, she opened the entrance to her room. She looked up and eyed the figure in front of her.

"Allen-kun."

"May I come in?" the 19-year-old boy asked.

"Sure." The girl stepped aside to let the younger boy in.

It has been 2 years since the defeat of the Earl. 2 years since the end of the war, 1 year since their relationship started, 1 year since Allen Walker became the youngest General in history.

And 1 day ago that something happened that could have might cause the end of their relationship.

The pair sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the other to say something. After a moment of silence, the pair couldn't stand it anymore.

"Lenalee…"

"Allen-kun…"

Both stared at each other as the pair spoke at the same time.

"You go first Lenalee…" the white haired boy said.

The 20-year old girl nodded her head and began. She had been thinking throughout the whole entire night. Thinking about their past, their struggles, their relationship and the event that happened yesterday.

"Allen-kun…I understand if you don't feel the same way as before. I still remember around a year ago that you said you liked me. I was so happy because I also felt the same way. Lavi kept telling me you did even before you confessed, but I never listened to him. Since it looked like I was just one of your friends, I thought it was too good to be true."

Lenalee couldn't look at Allen anymore. By this time, it was just way too difficult to look at those piercing grey eyes. Those eyes knew exactly what she was thinking.

"But when you finally confessed, it was like a dream come true. I've been waiting for so long. This past year had been wonderful and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Tears were already trickling down her cheeks but all Allen did was stare. He wanted to wipe those tears so badly but he knew he couldn't. Those very tears were because of him.

"Yesterday, when I saw you with that girl in town, I don't know what to say. I understand if you don't like me anymore."

Lenalee lowered her head. She tried so hard to keep those tears in but it was no use. It just kept running down her rosy cheeks.

"It-"

"You're right Lenalee." Allen interrupted her. "I don't like you anymore."

Lenalee braced herself for the white boy's final confession.

"Lenalee, look at me." The said girl refused to look at him. Allen gave a sigh and pulled her in his arms. Shock completely took over Lenalee as her head rested on his shoulder.

Over the years, Allen had grown taller and leaner. His boyish features had been replaced by more mature factors. His shoulders grew broader and his height reached around Kanda's. (But Kanda and Lavi still call him bean sprout).

"Lenalee… you misunderstood everything."

Lenalee released herself from him. "What do you mean, Allen-kun?"

"I think it is best to show you." Allen said with a small smile. "Tim." The small golem fluttered out of Allen's coat and stopped in front of the pair.

Out came the projection from its mouth and the events from yesterday replayed.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

"_Someone help!" a girl's voice was heard from a distance._

_When Allen heard this, without a second thought, he dashed towards the voice. While running, he noticed he was running into a more and more secluded place of the city. This part of the city was where all the murder and rape cases happen._

_Allen ran towards the sound of the voice and saw a female no older than he was under a middle-aged man in a dark alley. The sound of ripped clothes filled the empty alley._

"_Someone, HELP!!" the girl screamed. "Noo!"_

Apparently, the two did not notice the General standing there.

"_Mister, I advise you to stop what ever you are doing." Allen spoke. The pair turned their heads and faced the white haired exorcist. The rapist's eyes were filled with hatred for the interruption and the girl's eyes were filled with both fear and relief._

"_Listen punk," the older man stated, "I'm busy so go find someone else. Or you can wait until I finish and you'll get your turn."_

_Anger boiled inside of Allen. How dare he commit such a crime? Within a matter of second, the middle aged man was thrown across to the other side of the wall, already unconscious. The female, who seemed to be around 18 years old stared at her rescuer. _

"_Are you okay?" Allen politely asked her with his calm face. He offered her his hand and she took it to lift herself up. _

"_Miss, are you okay?" Allen asked her._

"_Yeah, I think I'm fine."_

"_Let's get you back to the main city." Allen suggested. The pair started to walk and had finally reached the safe part of the city._

"_Thank you so much!" the 18 year old girl said and without a second thought, she jumped right into Allen's arms. Shock completely over took the confused guy. _

"_Um, no problem. It wasn't much but can you please get off me?" he asked politely. Apparently, the girl wasn't listening to him at all and tried to force herself on him. _

"_Miss, please get off me right now." Allen POLITLEY asked._

"_Sir, I would like to thank you. Would you like to come to my house so I can properly thank you?" She asked._

_In Allen's eyes, he knew the hidden meaning. He already experienced something like this before, though he never told anyone. He would randomly save someone and that someone –coughfemalecough- would offer him some time at her house. The first time he experienced it, at the age of 15, the poor innocent boy took up the offer and boy and he never wanted to do that ever again._

"_Miss, I'm sorry, I already have a girlfriend." Allen said._

"_Ah bummer," the girl said. "Guess I can't take you."_

"_Yeah, I'm taken Miss." _

"_That's okay. But still, thank you so much!" the girl continued to yell and without a second thought kissed the white haired exorcist on the cheek. After the quick peck, she released herself and walked away before blowing Allen a kiss._

"_Allen…-kun..?" a voice from behind questioned. Allen turned around and saw his girlfriend, Lenalee Lee, standing there with a brown paper bag._

"_Uh…Lenalee! It's not what you think!" Allen quickly defended himself. _

_Lenalee just stared at Allen. She did not know what to believe. Part of her believed Allen is the person to be faithful and would never do such a thing like cheating but the other part of her thought other wise. What just happened had Lenalee questioning Allen's faithfulness in their relationship. "I understand." Lenalee finally spoke._

"_Really? Thank god." Allen was relieved! _Thank you god for having such an understanding girlfriend! _Allen thought._

"_I'll see you back at headquarters." Lenalee said and walked past him and she refused to look at him._

_Uh-oh, that only means one thing. Allen knew if Lenalee saw him in the city, she would ask what he was doing and would suggest they walk back to headquarters together. This time, Lenalee didn't bother asking what he was doing and didn't even bother asking they walk back together. This could only mean one thing. She was mad, very mad._

"_Lenalee! Wait!" Allen called from behind._

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

The pair watched as Timcanpy finished showing the whole event.

"Lenalee, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Allen said as he held her. "Trust me, I've never even bother thinking about leaveing you." Held her close and tightened his hold around the small girl.

"Allen-kun…"

"I'm sorry Lenalee…" Allen confessed.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry." Lenalee pushed herself away so she could take a better look at him. "I was the one who jumped to conclusions and I knew you will never cheat. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Lenalee… Thank you." Allen said as he pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm sorry Allen-kun." Lenalee apologized. "I was just so scared you changed your heart and I was so scared of losing you."

"I will never leave you Lenalee. Remember, the day I confessed, I told you that I'll never leave you and I'll be there for you." Lenalee nodded her head to show him she also remembers that very day.

"Now, I want you to remember this day because I promise that I'll never EVER leave you, I'll protect you and I will ALWAYS love you."

Lenalee cried as those very words hit her ear. She had cried for 2 days because of this man. Yesterday, she cried because she thought Allen was cheating on her but today's tears were different. Today's tears were tears of joy because she had been waiting for him to say those very words since they started their relationship.

"I love you took Allen-kun."

* * *

"Komui-san." Allen greeted his supervisor. "You were looking for me?"

"General Walker, I need you to help me with something." The Chinese man said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you heard about the murder cases that are occurring in the city?" Komui asked.

"Yes I have. What about them?"

"I need you to go out and investigate what's happening. I've sent out a finder and exorcist a few days ago but there were no reports back to headquarters."

"You mean-?" Allen questioned.

"Yes, they have mysteriously gone missing." Komui confirmed. "But first of all, I want you to figure what is happening in the city. From what I have heard, there are a few murder cases but I find it kind of suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Yes." Komui said. "The wounds on the victims are very abnormal. I want you to check it out."

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible." Komui said. "Once you've seen the cases and gather a bit of information, come back to headquarters. From there, we will discuss what our next actions will be."

"Okay. Good day to you Komui-san."

* * *

Upon arriving at the scene, Allen looked around the environment. It was a dark alley and everything was a mess. Garbage cans were on its sides, objects were everywhere, and small drops of blood were on the ground.

"Looks like I'm part of a horror movie aren't I, Tim?" the General asked his golden golem. A nod was good enough reply for him.

When Allen reached the dead end of the alleyway, he saw two familiar figures around the corpse, studying it and looking around its surroundings. One was short and the other one was tall.

"Lavi? Bookman?" Allen questioned.

"Oi! Allen!" Lavi greeted. "And Tim!"

"It's been a while General Walker." Bookman greeted.

"Hi Bookman. Allen is fine. General Walker makes me sound older than you." Allen laughed.

"So, did you guys find anything?"

"Not much." Lavi answered. "Everything is what you see here. We didn't arrive any sooner than you did. So why are you here Allen?"

"Headquarters sent me to investigate about the latest murder cases."

"Why did they send you, a General?" Lavi questioned. "Shouldn't they get finders and exorcist to investigate instead?"

"Komui-san already sent an exorcist to investigate before me, but…"

"But what?" Bookman was very interested about the situation.

"But, he went missing a few days ago right after he was sent out for investigation. Even the finder that accompanies him has gone missing."

"Missing?" Lavi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, headquarters wanted me to investigate the murder cases, missing cases and besides, Lenalee has been telling me to go out. She says I'm having some kind of cabin fever back at headquarters."

"Ahh, so the all mighty General gave into a simple exorcist." Lavi teased.

"Shut up." Allen blushed.

"Aww! Bean sprout is blushing! Hey look Gramps, bean sprout is all grown up!" Lavi continued to tease him.

"I said shut up Lavi." Allen blushed even more.

"Okay you two, stop and let's get back to work." Bookman was obviously not interested on the conversation provided by the two.

"So have you two seen the last few cases?" Allen questioned.

"Sort of. Gramps and I went to the police station and saw the pictures of the previous incidents. They think it is just some crazy serial killer on the loose. But Gramps doesn't think it's that easy. He thinks it is something more complicated."

"Something more complicated?" Allen was confused.

"By the looks of the information the police got, they assumed the murderer only goes after males." Bookman explained. "The police think it is just some manic choosing random people to kill but we exorcist think differently. Their wounds explain everything."

"I still don't get what you are trying to say Bookman." Allen said.

"Gramps and I looked at the pictures of the corpse. They look normal from a normal person's point of view but in an exorcist's point of view, the wound scares us. What we saw were 7 wound marks on their abdomen." Lavi informed the General. "There were 7 cross like wounds across their front."

At this point, Allen froze upon hearing those words. _7 cross marked wounds._

Allen approached the corpse. Kneeling down, he began to examine the corpse in front of him.

The corpse was disgusting. The man's eyes were wide open. It looked like it was due to shock. His limbs were stuck out in odd positions and his mouth was wide open. The corpse was lying in a pool of his own blood but the blood didn't stop there. There was blood EVERWHERE. Walls were tainted with the victim's blood and what scared everyone the most was the message written with it.

"But we did find something very strange and dangerous." Bookman said.

"Dangerous? What could that be?" Allen asked without lifting his head up.

"Allen, look." Lavi said. "This is what Bookman's been talking about."

The moonlight lighted up the area.

Allen looked up from the corpse to face a bloody wall. On the wall, it only showed what the murderer wanted.

'**I WANT LENALEE LEE.'**

Ehh…the idea just suddenly popped into my head. My first time writing Man me know if this is a good idea to continue. Reviews, please and thank you!


End file.
